


【奎八】牧神午后（完结）

by Aquila038



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila038/pseuds/Aquila038
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 2





	【奎八】牧神午后（完结）

全篇16000+字短篇小说

本章5K

注意事项：

虚构作品,请勿上升真人

CP-奎八，一小句佑灰

增设-ABO架空，较小年龄差距

级别-全年龄

徐明浩攥着手机，埋进前段时间买的青蛙玩偶的肚子里，思绪沉沉地坠下去。

为什么是自己？凭什么？

几个舍友往这边瞥一眼，笑声像那些颇有脸面的OMEGA手上的玉镯一样有意无意晃在他心尖；他抬头望人家早已经转过去的脸，轻轻地自己扬唇，风声鹤唳草木皆兵。这么一说，那一天除了发型被糟蹋以外也许什么都不会发生，何苦？

下学期就要出去了。放假之前徐明浩一直在想要不要去当面道谢；想了很久，又始终下不了决心。OMEGA在这个时候总显得惹人嫌弃又怜爱的直觉告诉他再见面会发生点事，却也害怕自己怀揣着这样的身份显得胡愁乱恨地轻浮。他们之间有一条线紧张地绷在心肌上，寒热交攻下他越不避嫌，越不得不矜持——但是他知道自己这样，用文俊辉的话来说就大概是不知火舞的妹妹，不知好歹。

行李收拾妥了，回海城前的一天，他终于决定去金珉奎办公室当面谢他。抛弃了线上交流的原因不外乎他和他那么像，不过是扭个角度的敏感，互相虚文客套好比在当面拼刺刀。还不如——到底要他怎么谢？非要像日本文学里的鹤一样报恩……上一次床也不是不可以，只要不永久标——

徐明浩被自己这个念头吓得差点拿不稳手机，埋在行李箱上从耳尖一路熟下去。怎么最后还是回到ALPHA和OMEGA的身体政治学上面去？他一向最鄙夷OMEGA靠这个混饭吃，死到临头想不到自己还是一样。

可他还有什么？又还能失去什么？

那天午后徐明浩就是这样怀着一肚子委屈直接去敲908的门，匆匆两年，和前年冬天那次站在门外的天真的喜悦气大相径庭。他已经得了金珉奎太多好处了，无以为报——这念头不是不放荡的，但是他也不明白自己为何会冒出这程度的荒唐想法，何以至此？他想起前些天跟文俊辉打电话的时候对方欲言又止的调子，抿紧了唇调整面部肌肉，固执地咚咚咚施压。

门没敲开。打电话关机。微信没回。但是徐明浩本以为他还在学校里，因为昨天下午还听人说金珉奎在给本科生监考。

他一边机械地重复敲门动作一边在心里紧张兮兮地打腹稿，一片狼藉。冠冕堂皇的：谢谢你，金老师。你的知遇之恩，我不知道该如何再多说，只能当作是我读研期间最大的幸运。还请多多关照——其实他知道自己绝对不可能再受他的礼，只是想不好该怎么说，怎么说都显得生分又肮脏，从对视的眼眶里都能滴落汩汩的不得体。他呆呆地站在办公室门口，幼稚但天然的热衷和不甘在心口灼出一个洞；他下学期直接从海城出了辽宁，再过境从HK直飞，万一真的申请留海外成功了，金珉奎又中韩两头奔波，再能见面与否就成了这一生的变数……其实这人情说欠了就欠了又如何，但徐明浩总觉得他们之间不该就此画上句点。太突兀了，就算是虚假的电影，好像如小型蜂鸣的过场里也应该有一份正式的告别才算黏糊糊地落幕。

过了好长一阵子金珉奎才回信息：我在外校开会。有什么事吗？

徐明浩告诉金珉奎：明天我就要走了。老师，你今天还回学校吗？

信息火急火燎使命必达：我回学校送你。呀，等我。

徐明浩眼皮一跳。这话为什么这样说？暧昧。

他形销骨立地杵在那儿，想起跟文俊辉时不时提起的隔壁控制工程专业的一个学长，话不多的样子。他还笑过自己的朋友平时上蹿下跳的神气到了暗恋面前都被毫不留情地一掌掀翻，那么活泼明快的一个人提起那个ALPHA时魂也轻轻松松被摄了去，何况是他自己。他知道金珉奎几乎是无处不在：课上，梦里，思绪深处，和文俊辉暗搓搓地讨论恋爱问题时。

托金珉奎的福，他得以活在自己建筑成本极低的城市、文明和宇宙里，欣赏一个物美价廉的梦。他也知道金珉奎如此看重自己，至少是把他当成了学术上可期的后辈。这点他虽受宠若惊，却也颇感知遇。如果、就是说如果…真在一起，将来的路会更顺还是更坎坷？他不知道。

他在炙热的午后手脚冰凉地给自己罚了半天站，突然想起还没回话：老师，我就在你办公室门口。

夏天的白昼漫长像坨湿漉漉的面团，六点多天光还甩不脱一片大亮。学生都放了假，学校老师也走得差不多了，往日还有些烟火味儿的艺术楼陌生得空荡荡。他一个人在走廊里焦躁地踱来踱去嘚嘚嗒嗒，像要被刀刃似的空气割裂了的囚徒困兽，再火上浇油地矫情点就是迷途的羔羊。好像有点卑贱的样子……又生出点儿荒唐可笑的期冀。

和金珉奎是因为确实不可能才这样自我困扰念念不忘吧。他想。更让人难堪的现实是他和金珉奎之间还根本没什么，一条清流朝月蜿蜒的关系。连那次午后的肢体接触，时间模糊得久了，他现在都怀疑也许只是自己梦里的幻觉。还有那束干枯的花枝，真的能代表什么吗？而且金珉奎就那样碰了一下立刻就弹开了，甚至没有给他留下一点抹下不堪的可能性。自己的表现太决绝太隆重，现在想来是可怜的——并且太自以为是，却也无法让人狠心指责。

啊，OMEGA的宿命。

白昼被吞噬得所剩无几，已经七点了。走廊尽头落日熔金，楼道里渐渐黑下去；徐明浩走到艺术楼这一层拐弯处，在楼梯上坐下来，眼看窗外天色一点点沉下去沉下去，光影莫测之间太阳虚弱地坠入玻璃盏子，扑扑然细微折裂。他拾起裂痕，就像看到自己的心事变了又变，一会儿一个主意反复不定，他捂着脸无数次想，再等不到金珉奎，就走吧。

但他终究没走，黏着在延长的记忆里。

差不多一两个小时之后，走廊灯应声而亮。他一抬头，金珉奎身上是一套或许是因为匆忙赶路而有些凌乱起皱的西装，站在那里对他抿着唇笑起来：

我们明浩，好久不见。

六月闷热的楼道里不知从何处吹来一阵冰凉的晚风，像是从十八层地狱浩荡直驱。但是谁说撒旦不能快乐？

等太久了。徐明浩几乎没有犹豫地奔向他，扎入他怀里。离得这么近，他能感受到金珉奎身上散发出的微小信息素的波荡摩擦着OMEGA的本能，混合着心跳的声音风尘仆仆地起伏。

金珉奎没有推开他，并没有。他只是轻轻拥着他，屏住呼吸，动作如拂去羽毛般轻，继而发觉徐明浩狼狈得满脸是泪：明浩不要哭……你怎么了？

徐明浩死死咬着嘴唇，让沉默的痛楚代替回答。可解释的不过一片苍白，这种处境。

金珉奎手足无措好一会儿，我们、我们有什么事进办公室再说好不好？

不要。徐明浩刚开口就被自己的眼泪噎住，他艰难地对抗着对方的信息素诱导而压回眼眶去。就在这里，说清楚。

和他的眼泪一同破损的是这夜晚的大幕。金珉奎许久不回应，走廊里的声感应灯都灭了。黑暗徐徐地笼罩住这对无法定义关系的ALPHA和OMEGA。

我们明浩是为了出国的事，来找我吗？金珉奎低声说。我们是很相似的人，有些想法我也明白。你是真的有志学术，又很聪明，呀、第一次聊天的时候我就这么想了。我们明浩是野心家吧？不要辜负你的才华，自私点说，哪怕为我。

徐明浩没有搭话，黑暗里他静静面朝他的牧神。

多少个晚上他辗转反复。他求不出结果，不知道自己是不是真的爱金珉奎，还是爱金珉奎背后可以给他的一切。下学期他就要去海外了，去那所多少人梦寐以求的学术天堂。日后的天高海阔何止他，大概连很多大牛都很难完全想象。他此时是在恋恋地守着曾经的温柔和一场求知的旧梦，更得体的说法也许是感激，但感激和爱从来不是二极的天秤。一场凡爱里难道不可以掺与杂质吗，就能只是透尘无暇的落雪，就能只是绚烂斑斓的火烧云，就能只是倾泻奔流的月光，就能只是静止崇高的当代艺术装置理论？

金珉奎轻轻地接着说。他的声音本来就比徐明浩低，此刻溶于夜色，被撕碎在风里。

呀……后来我想，我们明浩不用转到我这里，我会更好帮你。系里确实有人说些什么，但都不用理会，做自己的事就够了。何况我们之间什么也没发生，就坐实了是作为老师偏心也没什么，何况你这么出色。你是ALPHA或者BETA，我也会帮你，明浩啊，你也知道的吧？而且如果是那样，平时还可以一起喝喝酒聊聊天，一起去开会…呀，说实话我也遗憾你是OMEGA——而且真的很漂亮，真的。

徐明浩心里咯噔一下。美貌是无用的，甚至是有些亵渎的，在学术这层面；往往地，漂亮的身体就意味着性、灰色贿赂、依靠他人的菟丝花。

过了一会儿金珉奎又说：我是不是说得太多了？

没有，老师你——

那枝花我知道是我们明浩送的。

我没……

徐明浩再次无法解释自己的行为和言语，眼泪一滴滴砸下来。比起第一次见面侃侃而谈，两个心如明镜的ALPHA和OMEGA面对面承认彼此之间有原始的吸引力反而觉得窘迫。但是他内心有个地方其实如一汪泉水般跃动着，模糊漫漶的，形而下的欢乐。他有些苦闷又幸福地确认金珉奎为他也吃了不少苦头——他变得很坏，可是这种坏竟可能是爱情里必要的成分。但，其实光传闲话两个人都更惨，因为徒有虚名，真正的形单影只。

金珉奎又在找话。他问：你去了海外之后打算怎么办？

徐明浩终于能够开口了。他终于从那种几乎令人神志不清而窒息迷蒙的强势的信息素里解脱出来，微微清醒了些：我应该会把交换课程读完，然后看看短期研究班能不能申请得上？如果真的能让我留下，就读完博再回来。

他说，呀，和我猜的一样。本来能先出去的话一是递材料方便，二是可以直接找到导师，这是最顺的一条路。万一我们明浩读完想回来，直接回这里本校可能有些难度，有个学校的系主任是我同门，可以…

一说到这样的严肃话题，两个人再靠那么近就显得莫名其妙。金珉奎松开手将徐明浩从自己的怀抱里解放出去，后退一步，只借走廊尽头窗户过来的一点点微光看他。他开完一天会，脸哪怕泛了点油光也还是很帅气，模样在暗中并不显疲态，但是声音已经先累了。徐明浩哽着一口气往前伸手轻轻触碰他的面孔，顺着额头、鼻子、嘴、面颊慢慢一样样摸下去，一直到下巴，一脚急刹车停下。

金珉奎渐渐不安起来，握住他的手，笔直地拿下去。

刚才也是徐明浩跑过去；老是他主动，这事好像也不太对。

所以徐明浩抽回手。而金珉奎也不动，继续他的话题。

虽然OMEGA学生比较罕见，但是我无论是在韩国还是中国也都见过些。那么多OMEGA学生，就只有我们明浩特别让我感到紧张……呀、真的是…总之到了国外好好用功，也替我看看那里，告诉我世界性的名校到底是什么样的吧，明浩啊。

看看，其实金珉奎也许比他还要向往外边得多，他是追风的孩子。自由、学术、花花世界——他在有些位置上像金珉奎的异国侧写面，交会里彼此弥漫类似一种错位的、纤瘦而无稽的爱。

金珉奎！徐明浩憋着眼泪开始直呼其名。如果我们走在街上，别人也就当我们是普通的一对啊。没那么多有的没的，也没那么多闪躲和考量。

再想想吧。金珉奎合上眼深呼吸几口，瓮着嗓子。我还等着我们明浩回来和我共事。

一股电流从徐明浩心底蜿蜒曲折劈了个对穿，像大西洋之下绵延几千公里的电缆里窜动的禁忌也变成诱惑。考了那么多试，读了那么多书，上了那么多课，等待等待那么久，终于等来了这个词：同类。

他的笑容散淡地挂起来：那么远，学业肯定也不轻松，那种时候还是对你动心了怎么办？你会负责吗？

外面轰隆隆滚起雷来，雷阵雨穿心似的往下锤着疼痛的焦灼重量。闪电恰好路过，间接照亮徐明浩脸上的神色，他像个玻璃架子一样纤细透明，好像兴尽的客人都退场后进退维谷的舞台中央余他一人似的颇茫然、颇无助，唇微微启着，霜白的月光流了满脸，清澈纯洁的眼睛里却爱欲醉潮汹涌角力。

金珉奎抬起手，为他拭去半干不干的泪。他缓缓地凑近徐明浩几近凝固的脸，看他颤抖的睫毛，听他冰凉的呼吸声。他似乎在梦游，又似乎无比清醒，他好像是太阳，不同于徐明浩，他死去时也会怀抱对世界的爱。

走廊的灯突然又亮了，卡在他们闭目、蜻蜓点水、唇面相濡的吻的后一秒。

啊，白昼作威作福，如天堂终于压倒地狱，上帝战胜魔鬼。两个人同时睁不开眼，像烈日之下无法遁形的妖怪。一张面孔从保安后面闪出来，脚步过于轻快，有点滑稽。是同系的老师，估计是要回办公室拿什么东西，保安怕她临走忘了关办公室灯，便一路跟上来——就是那个和金珉奎争副教授转正名额的老师。金珉奎最后让了她。

因为他。

那位老师高声道：金老师，都几点了！这么晚还没有走？

金珉奎笑了两声，朝她点头致意。

徐明浩看着她，蓦地想起第二次听课时，门口那个被他占了座位的男生似笑非笑的表情。他们什么都明白，就是不明白一切没那么简单。可是他们明不明白，也就那么大回事，他不在乎。去了海外，也就意味着他被他的牧神逐去大片大片雪白刺眼的荒凉里，一个人。他要面对的，还有在今天往后全然不同的和世界的一切。

声感应灯在这时候又全熄下，所有人的面孔瞬间隐没在夜色里。北极还是南极的冰川正在融化，蓝色星球的表面被粗制滥造的速食感情磨得发亮。这一切到底是值得狂喜兴奋的事还是无端悲叹的事？保安，老师，楼下暗沉沉等着看好戏的全世界都不知道——

所有人的耳朵，在此刻都被黑暗淹没了。


End file.
